


Newcomer

by holdouttrout



Category: Care Bears, My Little Pony
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new toy comes to the room, and Funshine Bear is inexplicably unhappy. This is extremely wrong. Also, it has nothing to do with Friendship is Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Fuzzy-wuzzy bear," for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beanpot/profile)[**beanpot**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beanpot/) (who was drunk at the time she asked for this). You can totally look up these two characters on google if you want; I did all my 'research' on there, or you can take my word on the fact that Funshine Bear was genderswapped in her/his own canon.

Funshine Bear thought life as a boy bear was strange but okay; he'd gotten a lot better roles in the stories since the switch, and really, it wasn't like he'd been attached like Love-a-Lot Bear or Secret Bear. Being a boy was okay. Besides, he was currently the reigning monarch of Sally's room, and got to lord his status over the other toys, most of whom were cheap plastic or hard wood.

Of course, he was currently feeling the precariousness of his situation, what with the New Addition, in her full 10 inch, plushy glory, sniffing around the room on those ridiculous hooves and generally making a nuisance of herself as she tried to introduce herself to the others.

"Hi! I'm Sunny Daze!" she chirped at a toy car that had one goofy eye missing. It regarded her warily and then slunk away under the bed.

Funshine Bear glowered at the pony, turning away quickly when she looked at him. He didn't understand his own reaction; normally he was a rather cheerful bear, as evidenced by his name. Still, he just didn't like this newcomer. Maybe it was because of her soft, fluffy plushness. Sally liked plushy toys a lot.

Funshine Bear frowned harder.

Several days later, Funshine Bear had come to the conclusion that his life was now hell. Sunny Daze had won over all the other toys, and was now holding court over the room, creating a playtime wonderland when Sally was home and a peaceful, restful sort of atmosphere the rest of the time, the type of place every toy could be content in.

Funshine Bear was watching the train engine race the one-eyed car around the bedposts when someone nudged him from behind.

"Hello!" Sunny Daze said sunnily. Despite Funshine Bear taking every opportunity to try to make her feel as unwelcome as possible, Sunny Daze persisted in her good spirits.

"Go away," Funshine Bear mumbled.

Sunny Daze either didn't hear him or didn't care, because she rested on her hindquarters next to him. She smelled like fabric softener--the good kind--and her coat looked a lot less harsh than when she'd first arrived. Funshine Bear wanted to touch it, but restrained himself, his frown burrowing deeper into his fuzzy forehead.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Sunny Daze shrugged. "Nothing."

She continued to sit next to him, nickering softly whenever the toys began to play too rough, and the toys payed attention to her. Funshine Bear had to admit she was even better at that than he had been.

"You know," Sunny Daze said, "you seem a little grumpy."

Funshine Bear said, "Oh? And how should I feel?"

She nudged his shoulder. "You're supposed to be _happy_ , silly."

Funshine Bear huffed out his tummy. "I am not silly. Or unhappy."

Sunny Daze giggled, and then she did the strangest thing. She turned and _nuzzled_ against Funshine Bear's tummy. Shocked, Funshine Bear just sat there.

"You are silly," Sunny Daze said, "but you're also very, very cute."

She nuzzled him again, and this time his tummy felt warm, like the beginnings of a very good Care Stare.

Funshine Bear wasn't frowning any more, but he was very confused. "What--"

Sunny Daze nuzzled _up_ , and then she kissed him. Funshine was sure this wasn't supposed to happen, but it felt good. Really good. He was starting to feel kind of light and, and... _happy_. He'd forgotten how good happy felt. Of course, he was a bear and she was a pony, but he had also been a she, so really, this wasn't that weird, was it?

He kissed Sunny Daze back, and then she did _something_ with a soft, deliberate hoof, and this went way beyond happy.

"Isn't that better?" Sunny Daze murmured, and it was all Funshine Bear could do to nod enthusiastically. He was beginning to suspect his first reaction wasn't exactly dislike.

Sunny Daze nudged him and said, "We should probably go somewhere more private," and Funshine Bear agreed with her wholeheartedly. There was no point in making the others jealous, after all.

They retreated under the bed and Funshine Bear learned a new kind of fun, and decided it was a very good kind of fun, indeed.


End file.
